Dr Cullen
by IMQllen18
Summary: tranquila estoy segura de que el Dr Cullen te va a chequear ahora" y me giño el ojo, esta Alice de verdad que me da miedo... Terrible con los summary pero por favor lean!
1. Chapter 1

Es INCREIBLE la incompetencia de los organismos de salud de este pais, como es posible que alla visitado 4 consultorios medicos y que ninguno me alla atendido por que NO TENIA UNA CITA!!! Disculpenme por no pronosticar que me iba a enfermar HOY hace 4 dias para pedir la BENDITA CITA!!!! –Respira Bella, ya es suficiente con el mortal dolor de vintre que tienes como para agregarle uno de cabeza- EN FIN, heme aquí, en el 5to consultorio que visito en el dia esperando a que llegue la secretaria y dispuesta a arrodillarme si es necesario para que me de la oportunidad de que el doctor Cullen me atienda hoy, hay dos doctores Cullen, Edward y Carlisle, deben ser padre e hijo y por los nombres, deduzco que Edward es el Padre ya que Carlisle me suena a uno de esos nombres combinados que a la gente le gusta usar hoy en dia –Dios Bella! A veces hablas como si fueras de otra epoca!!!!- BUENO, como no pienso preguntarle a la secretaria cual es el mas viejo (ya que deseo dar la mejor imprecion para que me dejen entrar sin previa cita) voy a dejarme llevar por mi instinto que casi nunca me falla, ademas ¿Cómo puede fallar en esta ocacion si TODAS las mujeres en la sala no dejan de hablar de Edward –por que lo llaman por su nombre, nada de Dr Cullen o Dr Edward- y de lo BUENO que es? Imagino que su hijo Carlisle acaba de graduarse y no tiene mucha experiencia en el area. Yo personalmente hubiese preferido que fuera una doctora, ya es lo suficientemente incomodo tener que ir a un ginecologo como para agregarle el hecho de que sea hombre, pero mi desesperacion ya no me permite escoger, el dolor en mi bajo vientre es muy fuerte como para pensar en esas tonterias, ademas con lo hermosas que son la mayoria de las mujeres en esta sala –que por cierto no parecen adoloridas como yo- me harian pasar desapercibida ante el doctor.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras salgo de mis cavilaciones y me digno a subir la mirada por primera vez desde que me sente en la sala de espera –entrar a un salon y darte cuenta que eres la menos agraciada de todas las mujeres llega a ser bastante intimidante- las paredes son de un color crema bastante reconfortante, no del tipo que uno ve en los hospitales que lo unico que hace es recordarte que estas enferma –ouch! Mejor no recordar eso o mi vientre volvera a tomar vida- sino un crema perlado bastante refinado como los que ves en el lobby de un hotel o un restaurante fino, a la mitad una elegnate tira color vinotinto acentuando la elegancia de la sala, los sillones son de cachemir marron y mesas de caoba, todo el conjunto de colores tierra me hace sentir como en casa, soy una mujer sencilla, no soy transparente como el agua ni escandalozamente hermosa como el fuego, soy tierra, neutral, comun, sonrio para mi misma por esta revelacion y el rabillo de mis ojos nota a una de las mujeres mirandome de mala gana, encuentro mis ojos con los suyos y en ves de ser recibida por una mirada de superioridad me encuentro con una mirada de odio- ok, alguien puede decirme que le hice a esta Diosa para que me odie asi?- porque es una Diosa, su largo cabello es de un hermoso rubio rojizo, sus ojos ambar como un amanecer y sus facciones de una gracia que las mias nunca podran tener, aun en su mirada furiosa no deja de ser hermosa, ¿Por qué me mirara asi? ¿sera que mi simple y ordinaria precensia la insulta? Eso lo entenderia completamente, una suave vos susurra de manera preventiva rompiendo nuestro contacto visual

-Tanya

_Tanya _hasta su nombre es extraordinario, ella definitivamente es una chica fuego, de esas que una tierra como yo apagaria facilmente, volteo mi rostro nuevamente hasta mi regazo, reanudando mi muy entretenido examen de mis manos, de repente una voz cantarina y alegre me saca de mi evaluacion anatomica, giro mi mirada al eco de su voz y me encuentro con la figura mas comica y hermosa que haya visto, una joven como de mi edad, mirandome fijamente a los ojos, pero su mirada no es como la de la chica fuego, no, su mirada es calida y la acompaña una sonrisa dulce, un rostro verdaderamente angelical, esa chica debe ser viento, definitivamente, su gracil figura se movia casi imperceptiblemente mientras su cuerpo trataba de mantenerse en posicion vertical, su cabello negro peinado en todas direcciones era otro sintoma de su condicion de viento, sonrei ligeramente ante mi revelacion –mi carrera finalmente esta poseyendo mi cotidianidad- y su sonrisa se extendio aun mas ante mi gesto, se acerco a mi extendiendo su mano

-Hola! Mi nombre es Alice y soy la secretaria del Dr Edward Cullen! Tu debes ser Rosalie Hale –y ante mi cara de sorpresa añadio acidamnete dirigiendo su mirada a las presentes- no vemos muchas caras nuevas por aquí.

En ese momento la rubia que impidio que _Tanya _me asesinara con su mirada minutos antes se levanto, y aun era mas hermosa que la primera –Dios!!!! Esto es un consultorio o un sertamen de belleza, por que me siento como si estuviera en bachillerato otra vez???- su largo y platinado cabello caia en hermosas cascadas hacia sus hombros, su rostro impenetrable pero su mirada calida daban un contraste irresistible a sus facciones y su gracil caminar solo me hacia pensar en una modelo de pasarela o un hada de los cuentos de fanstasia que suelo escribir en mis ratos libres, cuando la universidad decide dejar de ahorcarme con las responsabilidades, y al escuchar su voz lo supe, esta chica definitivamente era metal, la belleza de su rostro en contraste con la dureza de su postura son la aleacion perfecta de este metal

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale, pedi mi cita ayer en la mañana, vengo recomendada por mi amiga Tanya Denali –dijo dirigiendose al centro del salon y tomando la mano de una Alice perpleja por el momento la cual reacciono inmediatamente

-Oh! Mucho gusto Rosalie –dijo ¿decepcionada? Nah! No creo, debe estar alegre que la chica que esperaba fuera igual que todas las de la sala de espera, seguro fueron ideas mias, explorar tanto mi _sexto sentido _de conocer el lenguaje corporal esta poniendome medio loca

Ella volteo su mirada a mi trayendo de nuevo su particular sonrisa y ahora una mirada interrogante

-Y tu eres?

-Bella Swan-le dije con una mirada de miedo de que no me delatara delante de todas esas mujeres que me veian con cara de que si no tenia cita desde hace una semana me expulsarian ellas mismas del consultorio

Ella como leyendo mis pensamientos sonrio y me dijo

-Claro! Bella Swan! La chica que llamo hace dos semanas, siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti, es que ese dia no me dijiste quien te recomendaba

-Nadie me recomendo-dije todavia temerosa de la reaccion de las mujeres de la sala, y mi imaginacion para escribir novelas me sirvio por fin para salvarme la vida- yo lo vi en uno de sus programas de TV y decidi pedir una cita- todas las mujeres del salon se relajaron ante esto y algunas se enviaron miradas de entendimiento ante lo que dije, la secretaria parecio ser la unica en descubrir mi mentira y con una mirada complice me dijo

-Por que no me sigues a mi escritorio y tomo tus datos?

-Pero yo llegue primero –intervino la srta Hale con su mirada penetrante dirigida solamente a mi

-Si pero usted viene por recomendación, todos sus datos los llenara el Dr Cullen directamente-respondio con voz dulce y mirada amenasante la secretaria la cual no le importo su muy baja postura para enfrentarse ante la chica metal.

Dirigio su mirada a mi en un gesto de que la siguiera, cruzamos un pasillo y llegamos a su escritorio

-Disculpa la hostilidad de antes, como puedes ver las pacientes del Dr Cullen son un poco posesivas –dijo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramenteal ecir lo ultimo, ¿Sera posible que sea familia del dr? ¿sera la esposa? NO Bella, llegamos a la conclusion de que el doctor Edward es el padre!! A lo mejor es esposa de su hijo Carlisle

-Si –dije sonriendo por mi nuevo descubrimiento, cada vez me vuelvo mejor en mis predicciones, ¿sere siquica?- el Dr Cullen debe ser muy buen medico

Su cara se torno eseptica ante mi comentario y examine mis palabras en mi mente en busca de cualquier tonteria que alla dicho, nop ninguna todavia, wow este debe ser mi nuevo record o a lo mejor es lo intimidada que estoy mas mi malestar –Ouch ya recorde que no debo pensar en el dolor!- lo que me ha mantenido tan tranquila, ella alzano una ceja dijo muy segura

-No has visto ningun programa del Dr Cullen

Y aunque no era una pregunta sino una afirmacion baje la mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales empezaron a sudar intensamente y en un impulso me declare rapidamente, no sabia que tenia esta chica pero algo en ella me obligaba a decirle la verdad, como un presentimiento de que ella ya sabria lo que iba a decirle justo cuando decidiera hacerlo

-Ok lo confieso, nunca he visto al Dr Cullen, en realidad si el entrara por esa puerta usando su bata de medico no sabria decirte si es Carlisle o Edward, lo que si se es que cargo un terrible dolor en mi bajo vientre y un sangrado como si me estuvieran torturando viva, he recorrido 4 doctores y ninguno me ha querido atender porque no tengo previa cita y tu eres mi ultima esperanza porque ya no aguanto mas y si me voy ahora miso a mi casa creo que morire desangrada o me matare por el dolor, y no me mandes a la sala de emergencia de algun hospital porque de una te digo que prefiero morir en mi cama que ir a uno de esos-dije quedandome sin aliento de lo rapidas que fueron mis palabras las cuales pronuncie casi sin respirar-

-wow-la cara de la chica era de pura sorpresa- tu si que tienes actitud- y una sonrisa empezo a jugar en sus labios al decir esto ultimo- la agenda del Dr Carlisle esta full para hoy pero creo que podre hacerte un lugar en la agenda del Dr Edward Cullen, te parece?

-perfecto, con el que sea con tal y me vean hoy-dije sin disimular mi desespero.

-Tranquila Bella, el Dr Edward definitivamente te chequeara hoy-dijo giñandome un ojo- toma asiento y te pasare entre pacientes porque si te paso de primera las arpias que estan en la sala de espera te caeran encima y no se de lo que serian capaces.

-Ok-dije un poco nerviosa ante la veracidad con que expresaba sus palabras recordando su frase anterior _son un poco posesivas con el _, wow que tenacidad ¿seran las hormonas de todas estas futuras madres lo que las tiene asi? Aunque mas de la mitad no parecen muy embarazadas que digamos pero ¿Qué otro motivo traeria a mujeres sanas –porque con lo arregladas y perfumadas que estan es evidente que estan sanas- a consulta con un ginecologo? Un poco de imágenes no muy agradables llegaron a mi mente y me estremeci de pensar en sus verdaderos motivos.

Alice noto mi nerviosismo y agitando su mano frente a mi rostro devolvio mi atencion a ella, alejandome de todas esas imágenes que incluian hermosas mujeres con una version de george clooney en ER en posiciones no muy ortodoxas en el consultorio, tendria que agradecerselo algun dia ya que dichas imágenes no ayudaban a mi decision de superar mis inseguridades fisicas al ir a ginecologos hombres.

-Voy a necesitar tus datos-dijo amablemente mientras me instaba a sentarme en una silla frente a ella

Me sente y mirandola directamente a los ojos me prepare a responder el interrogatorio de primera vez con un medico, no pode evitar preguntarme inetrnamente ¿Por qué el Dr Cullen no me haria las preguntas personalmente como a la rubia metal? Y mas aun ¿Por qué la rubia se quedaria tan contenta con esa respuesta?

-alo? Tierra llamando a Bella? –dijo una divertida srta Cullen trayendome de vuelta a la realidad

-Disculpame –y ahí viene el sonrrojo! Te habias tardado swan!!- me decias?

-Nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento-repitio con esa sonrisa divertida pegada en su rostro todavia

-Isabella Marie Swan –dije todavia apenada por lo sucedido- 13 de Septiembre de 1987

-Ok Isabella…

-Solo Bella- dije interrumpiendola a lo que su sonrisa se amplio, wow ¿Por qué todas estas mujeres son tan hermosas y yo no? ¿Qué estaria pensando Dios cundo me dibujo? A lo mejor estaba aburrido o apurado y por eso no se esmero, en fin (suspiro mental)

-Bella, tu direccion, numero de telefono y seguro social?

Y asi siguio con los datos estandar, luego de llenada la planilla me envio a la sala de espera no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de disculpa.

Volvi a la sala de espera con mi mirada fija en mis pies, me sente y los murmullos empezaron a hacerse mas altos asi que decidi sacar mi Ipod y desconectarme del mundo anterior, alice dijo que vendria a buscarme personalmente cuando fuera mi turno y estaba segura de que lo haria, me callo muy bien ella y por alguna extrañisima razon siento que podriamos ser grandes amigas, en un universo paralelo en el que una chica como ella se haria amiga de una chica como yo, claro esta, dos horas despues de modelos entrando emocionadas al consultorio y saliendo como en las nubes una sonriente Alice se acerco a mi y con una mirada suspicaz que en vez de causarme gracia me dio miedo me dirigio al consultorio y me hizo pasar.

El consultorio estaba solo asi que aventure a examinarlo con mi mirada, continuaba con la fina decoracion de la sala de visitas, un gran mueble de cuero negro, un escritorio de caoba a juego con algunos armarios con libros y fotos de personas cuyos rostros no distinguia por la distancia, una pared crema muy similar a la de la sala de espera, solo que la linea en vez de ser vinotinto era de un verde pasto que por alguna razon me recordo a forks, un verde que no se ve nunca aqui en L.A. un verde que por alguna razon me hizo sentir melancolica, suspire pesadamente observando la tira cuando una melodiosa voz de tenor me desperto de mi ensoñacion

-Isabella Swan?

-Solo Bella –dije mientras me volteaba para encontrarme con el Hombre mas sexy que alla visto en mi vida, debia tener unos 4 o 5 años mas que yo y un cuerpo y un rostro propios de u Dios griego, al ver mi cara de perplejidad sonrio descaradamente mostrandome una imagen aun mas hermosa que la anterios (si eso era posible) y se sento frente a mi, un destello de decepcion cruzo sus ojos pero lo disimulo muy bien y poso sus ojos en los mios con una mirada tan penetrante que parecia querer leer mis pensamientos

-Ok Bella, que te trae por aquí? -Sonrio entre divertido y decepcionado por mi reaccion

¿o estraia decepcionado por mi? Es decir despues de ver por casi dos horas a casi 15 mujeres desfilar por su consultorio verme a mi debio ser una decepcion, alguien tan simple y normal como yo jamas podria llamr su atencion en ningun sentido, no que yo quisiera llamarla, claro esta, pero para un Dios Heleno como el una simple creatura no causaria el menor interes, nisiquiera para examinarla y alli fue cuando me golpeo! Este hombre tan endiabladamente sexy me veria en ropa interior!!! este chico que ejemplificaria perfectamente el sexto elemento que nadie ha podido encontrar, una mezcla perfecta de los 5 conocidos, el equilibrio perfecto de la creacion, me veria a mi, una simple tierra, en ropa interior?!! Ya entiendo su decepcion!!

-alo? Estas alli?- me dijo ahora un poco mas divertido que antes ante mi falta de respuesta y con una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento

Y alli fue cuando lo supe, tenia que irme de aquí!!! Debia salir ahora mismo de este consultorio antes de enamorarme de este hombre que jamas se fujaria en mi, UN MOMENTO, enamorarme? Quien habla de amor en un consultorio ginecologico? Bella! Perdiste la poc cordura que te queda, huye! Huye!!!!!

-me tengo que ir-dije mientras me levantaba rapidamente y un estiron en mi bajo vientre me hizo encogerme de dolor

-que???- dijo levantandose alarmado, no se si por mi idiotez o mi gesto de dolor

-debo irme, tengo una emergencia-tartamude como pude mientras intentaba salir del consultorio e ignorar mi dolor, todo en una misma accion

-que crees que haces? –dijo mientras sujetaba mi brazo con una increible fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, y en un pestañear ya lo tenia parado frente a mi, mirandome inquisidoramente como si pensara que estoy loca

-me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia en casa y debo marcharme, fue un gusto conocerlo dr cullen –y me dispuse a soltarme de su firme agarre, sin resultado, por supuesto.

-de que hablas Bella?? Acabas de entrar a mi consulta-dijo estremeciendose muy levemente ante la mencion de mi nombre

Y eso me molesto, se que no soy una miss pero tampoco doy asco! Que le pasa a este tipo? Seguro que tantas modelos derritiendose por el todos los dias le inflaron tanto el ego que se cree superior

-y ya mismo me voy!!!- respondi con mi voz cargada de rabia por mi ultimo descubrimiento-no muy agradable cabe destacar- y co fuerza despegue mi brazo del suyo ante su cara de asombro

-que dices? –dijo interponiendose entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, dejandonos demasiado cerca para ser comodo en una conversacion normal, nuestros alientos se mezclaron y mi cerebro se desconecto, ese olor a menta y vainilla era para volverse loca, mi pecho se movia rapidamente en un intento de forzar a mis pulmones a aspirar completamente ese delicioso nectar, mi boca se hizo agua y por una milesima de segundo me parecio ver sus ojos entrecerrarse pero no sabria decirte porque los mios decidieron imitar la reaccion casi instantaneamente y lo unico que pude ver fue su increiblemente sexy pecho moverse agitadamente en busca de aire para respirar, justo como el mio, debido a la intensidad del momento de seguro, no creo que un Dios tan sexy estuviera afectado por mi tanto como yo por el, y eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abri rapidamente los ojos y me separe bruscamente, por una milesima de segundo me parecio verlo con la cara agacha y los ojos entrecerrados, pero se movio ta rapidamente que no estaria segura, debio ser mi imaginacion, su rostro se torno de enojo cuando vio mi rostro que debia devolver la misma expresion y decidi contestar

-me voy Edward –mi cuerpo temble levemente ante la mencion de su nombre- No puedo verme contigo!!! –dije sin pensar que me delataria por completo con esa frase

-Por que no? –pregunto perplejo

-no te has visto en un espejo ultimamente???? No puedo dejar que me atiendas!!! –dije molesta conmigo y mi sinceridad brutal que siempre me mete en problemas

Eso lo impreciono y me miro molesto, Oho creo que Heri el inmenso ego del doctor sexy, de seguro no esta acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer se le niegue, y eso alimento mi furia, podre ser simple pero tengo dignidad, algo q esas esqueleticas deberian de aprender

-Tan desagradable te parezco que prefieres irte con tu dolor a que yo te examine??-me pregunto con furia

-QUE??? –mi rostro debia reflejar mi perplejidad porque un rayo de diversion cruzo velozmente sus ojos- ENSERIO no te has visto en un espejo nunca???

-si –dijo mirandome a los ojos penetrantemente

-y que te mostro tu reflejo ??? –pregunte mordaz

-A mi!!! –dijo desesperado- el mismo de ayer y antes de ayer y probablemente el mismo que vere probablemente por los proximos años antes de que me empiece a quedar sin pelo!!!

-nada mas? – pregunte aun perpleja de la recien aparecida humildad del dr Cullen

-y según TU que deberia de haber visto????-pregunto un poco menos molesto

-lo sexy que eres!!!! –dije ruborizandome y golpeandome mentalmente por mi sinceridad- de verdad crees que me voy a dejar examinar por ti??? Como si no fuera lo suficientemente dificil dejar que un hombre cualquiera me vea semi desnuda como para que a eso le sumes que se ve como un bendito Dios griego!!!

Una melodioza risa inundo mis oidos y so no fuera dirigida a mi me hubiese dejado perder en su armonia, aunque si logro bajar mi rabia, dejandome en un estado muy parecido a la serenidad. Luego de unos minutos de risa en que una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro se decidio a hablar

-hablas en serio Bella???? –pregunto sorprendido por mi idiotez lo que me devolvio un poco de la antes calmada ira- mi secretaria me conto lo increiblemente adolorida que estas y lo desesperada que te encontrabas cuando le rogastes para que te pusiera en la lista, y ahora te vas porque me consideras sexy???

-bajale al ego cullen!!!! –dije mas molesta aun por su arrogancia- y SI prefiero irme con mi dolor!! –comence a caminar a la puerta pero me detuve y le solte- ademas, a ti que te importa???

Esto lo impreciono, y luego de unos segundos de procesar mi pregunto respondia ¿avergonzado? Wow este tipo si que es como una montaña rusa de estados de animos

-pues, este, -comenzo a ¿titubear? Wow- pues soy medico! Y es mi deber velar por la salud de los enfermos! –dijo no muy seguro de su respuesta- y tratar a una chica que de verdad este enferma no me vendria mal para el dia, te juro que a veces siento que mi titulo se desintegra de pasar tantos dias atendiendo a mujeres sanas que se creen enfermas

Su vulnerabilidad me tranquiliso un poco, yo sabia que esas mujeres no estaban enfermas, lo que me impreciono fue descubrir que el no creia que venian por verlo a el sino que de verdad pensaba que las chicas estaban somatizando, wow, creo q si es un poco humilde de vez en cuando.

-creo que tu titulo desea mutar a sicologia

El rio levemente para luego sonreir de medio lado con esa mueca que me vuelve loca y creo que mi ropa interior se humedcio un poco

-entonces? Que dices, me dejaras intentarlo? –dijo expandiendo su mueca con una mirada picara- me salvaras de la rutina?? Mi titulo te lo agradecera grandemente

-tengo una emergencia que atender en casa, por el pago no se preocupe, pague por adelantado y ahora si me disculpa-dije mientras trataba de abrirme paso hacia la puerta, aun muy trastornada por su precensia

El se interpuso mas en mi camino y con voz suave y mirada ¿suplicante? Me dijo

-que es mas urgente que tu salud Bella? –mi cuerpo aun no superaba la mencion de mi nombre en esos tiernos y sensuales labios

-Dejame ir Cullen! No quiero estar aquí- respondi tambien suplicante y esto parecio golpearlo, su mirada se suavizo y sus labios jugaban con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano suavemente y me dijo

-entonces, dejarias que mi padre te atienda? –dijo mirando mis ojos con calidez y ¿ternura? – el es cirujano y solo atiende casos muy fuertes pero creo que esta ocacion merece una excepción no crees?

Esa sonrisa es demasiado sexy para su propio bien, o el mio, como negarle algo cuando me mira y me toca asi??? Jamas podria negarle nada asi que solo asenti, aun tembloroza por su cercania, el sonrio ampliamnete y al abrir la puerta una sonriente Alice cullen nos esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, tomo mi mano y dijo

-Tranquilo hermanito, yo me encargo

Y me dirigio al consultorio del doctor Carlisle, en el camino no podia aguantar mi vergüenza, ¿estariamos gritando tan alto que se escucho en la secretaria? Y justo cuando iba a formular la pregunta me respondio

-Tranquila no se escucho nada, es solo que yo tengo una manera de ver las cosas antes de que pasen, no preguntes! Nadie lo entiende pero yo se que es verdadero –y me sonrio ampliamente mientras me indicaba a entrar al consultorio donde un hombre no mayor a los 50 años pero muy bien conservado me miraba calidamente infundiendome una tranquilidad y comodidad que me relajo instantaneamente.

-Buenas Tardes Isabella, por favor toma asiento – me dijo de manera recomfortante y milagrosamente me senti como en casa, este hombre debia ser agua, pero no un agua de rio como su hija Alice que se divierte chocando las piedras sino mas bien un agua tranquila como la de esos jardines zen .

Luego de contarle sobre mis dolencias fisicas, me examino muy pacientemente ante mis esporadicas muestras de timidez sobre mi desnudez y cuando toco mi zona afectada estaba segura que hasta Edward desde su consultorio escucho mi grito de dolor, esto lo preocupo un poco y me envio al consultorio del antes mencionado por un ecosonograma, ya que Edward era el experto en esa area.

Y aquí me encontraba, sentada en el mueble de cuero negro al que tanto me negue a llegar, sentada medio desnuda con una bata que dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion y los nervios concentrandose en mis manos que se pellizcaban unas a otras mientras mis pies se balanceaban suavemente desde el borde del mueble. Edward aparecio con una mueca precavida en su rostro y una sonrisa luchando por salir de sus labios mientras sus ojos destelleaban diversion, yo baje la cabeza evitando su mirada a toda costa, sin saber como reaccinar ante esta situacion.

El se paro frente a mi y y con su mano derecha tomo delicadamente mi barbilla empujando mi rostro de modo que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, no opuse ninguna resistencia ya que en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la mia una corriente elctrica recorrio todo mi cuerpo y al ver sus ojos no puede evitar el espasmo de placer que me tambaleo al verlos llenos de pasion para luego suavizarce poco a poco en ternura, justo alli solto mi rostro y me obligo a volver a la realidad

-este…mm…solo quiero aclararte que cuando una mujer se sienta en ese sillon se convierte por completo en un ente asexual para mi, no es ni hombre ni mujer solo un paciente que necesita de mi ayuda y toda mi concentracion se va en descubrir que parte de su cuerpo no funciona correctamente para poder encontrar una cura de acuerdo? –dijo mirandome a los ojos pero podria jurar que vi en sus ojos durante toda la frase como trataba mas de convencerse a si mismo que a mi, lo que me hizo tragar en seco ante la posibilidad de que esta deidad terrena me deseara a mi.

Solo pude asentir y el continuo posando sus manos en mis hombros haciendome estremecer de nuevo

-ahora necesito que te acuestes, levantes tu bata hasta el ombligo –mis ojos casi se salen de su orbita al escuchar esto ¿Por qué no traje mi sexy ropa interior? Solo estos cacheteros aburridos con flores y corazones, ahora va a pensar que soy una infantil- te colocas esta toalla cubriendo tu parte intima –titubeo por un segundo o son ideas mias?- y vas a envolver el elastico de tu ropa interios con el borde de la toalla-me miro muy fijamente, sus ojos luchando por no oscurecerse y fallando ligeramente.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio dejando la nocion del tiempo perdida completamente, pero luego de un rato se separo bruscamente y se dio la vuelta

-avisame cuando allas terminado

¡que es lo que tenia que hacer??? Genial!!! Eso me pasa por concentrarme tanto en sus sensuales labios y sus tersas pero fuertes manos apoyandose en mis hombros, suspire resignda a preguntarle y pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida cuando el rio levemente y llevando su mano izquierda a su cabello en un gesto que debio de verse demasiado sexy si estuviera frente a mi me dijo condescendientemente como si leyera la mortificacion en mi mente

-acuestate, sube tu bata hasta tu ombligo, coloca la toalla cubriendo tu zona… intima, envuelve el elastico de tu ropa interior con el borde de la toalla y me avisas

-Edw…Listo –dije avergonzandome de casi utilizar su nombre para llamarlo, aunque sin saberlo ya nos tuteabamos sin necesidad de consentimiento por ambas partes.

El se volteo velozmente y se quedo mirando mi cuerpo fijamente, sus ojos oscureciendose rapidamente, cerro los ojos y apretandose el puente de la nariz con una mano respiro ondamente y los abrio de nuevo, su rostro impenetrable como un muro, se acerco a mi y detuvo sus manos muy cerca de mi toalla, poso sus mirada en la mia y por una milesima de segundo se intensificaron para luego volver a la mascara, aclaro su gasganta y me dijo

-voy a mover la toalla junto con tu ropa… interior hasta tu bajo vientre para colocar el liquido –Dios que bueno que le hize caso a jessica y me hice esa depilacion brasileña a la que practicamnet me obligo ayer!!! –y comenzar con… el examen- me miro con intensidad, dejando a un lado la mascara y tratando de nuevo de convencerse mas a si mismo que a mi- recuerda que en este momento eres mi paciente, ni hombre, ni mujer solo un paciente

Y en movimientos mecanicos sus manos se dirigieron a la toalla y cuando sus dedos levemente rozaron la piel de mi vientre un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo concentrandose en una parte muy cercana a su contacto, el parecio sentirlo porque se quedo inmovil por unos segundos, la mascara invadio su rostro y luego bajo rapidamente la toalla dejandome completamente expuesta a el, yo serre mis ojos para esconder un poco el pudor que mis mejillas sonrrozadas gritaban descaradamente, segundos despues senti el frio gel y una aparato de plastico moviendose lentamente por mi bajo vientre. Luego de interminables minutos se levanto rapidamente haciendo chillar a la silla donde debio estar sentado haciendome abrir los ojos, no pude ver su rostro solo lo vi correr hasta el baño del consultorio para luego gritarme desde alli

-ya puedes acomodar tu bata-salio casi corriendo del baño mientras decia sin mirarme- te dejare sola para que te vistas.

Y me dejo alli, perpleja por su actitud, un hombre extraño este Edward, todo un personaje, indudablemente el 6to elemento.

Me vesti y me sente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, dedicandome ahora que lo peor habia pasado a observar bien la elegante oficina, un escritorio sencillo pero elegante, un sillon grande de cuero negro con aspecto bastante comodo, dos altas estanterias de la misma madera se apoyaban en la pared derecha de la habitacion, enmarcando levemente la esquina en la que se encontraba el escritorio, llenos de libros en varios idiomas pude divisar en dos compartimientos vacios de los estantes como resantaban dos grandes y finos portaretratos, me levante para observar mejor las fotografias, en una se encontraba un edward muy sonriente y mas joven con toga y virrete inclinado como huyendo de un alto chico, pocos años mayor que el, parado a su lado, muy musculoso, de figura intimidante pero con el rostro sonriente como el de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, al otro lado una pequeña Alice con su rostro iluminado enseñando la lengua a la camara mientras sujetaba el brazo libre de Edward (el que no sostenia el titulo) y la escena que mostraban era de pura alegria, esa que solo se debe sentir entre hermanos, yo nunca lo sabria ya que soy hija unica pero siempre habia anhelado esa mirada de camaraderia que se dan entre ellos, mirada que estoy segura debe aterrorizar a los padres, en el otro portraretrato hay una hermosa pareja abrazados de manera muy dulce y cariñosa, la manera en que el Dr Carlisle mira a su esposa es envidiable, como si temiera que al dejar de mirarla fuera a desaparecer, ella mira a la camara con unos ojos llenos de amor que hasta en la foto te hacen sentir protegido, amado, tranquilo, seguro, ella definitivamente era tierra igual que yo, y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor conmigo misma.

Carlisle entro a la habitacion rapidamente, sonriendo ante la expresion de mi rostro que debia mostrar toda la decepcion que sentia al ver que no era su hijo el que entraba por ella. Me dijo lo que tenia, algo como ovarios poliquisticos o algo asi, en realidad para mi todo lo referente a la medicina y cualquier ciencia de la salud me sonaba a chino avanzado, me receto unas pastillas anticonceptivas, lo cual me puso roja como un tomate al mencionarme que mi novio iba a estar muy contento a lo que tuve que contestar tristemente que no tenia novio, luego me despidio con un medio abrazo indicandome volver dentro de 1 mes para chequearme con el y dandome su tarjeta mientras me hacia prometer que lo llamaria si me daba algun dolor o la postan 500mg no me hacia efecto para controlarlo.

Me fui un poco mas tranquila de saber que no estaba muriendome de cancer de ovarios como predijo mi madre, me despedi de alice con un amigable abrazo y me monte en mi camion para dirigirme a casa a dormir, mañana compraria las pastillas, habia sido demasiadas emociones por un dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos estos personajes son de la maestra Stephenie Meyer!! Siento mucho no haberlo colocado en el capitulo anterior!! Mi intención no es apoderarme de sus personajes (aunque me encantaría un Edward Cullen de esclavo perpetuo) lo que pasa es que soy nueva y no sabía que debía anotarlo en el mismo documento de la historia, lo siento!!! De verdad U.U**

* * *

Capitulo 2

De verdad, ¿no puedo dormir todo el día? Seamos sinceros ¿quien va a querer pararse de la cama cuando el clima esta como a 17 °C y estas arropado con 3 cobijas y tu pijama mas cómoda? y más sinceros aun ¿Quién va a querer despertarse con un sueño tan … como decirlo … PERFECTO como el que tenía hasta que la bendita alarma decidió interrumpirme? Oh si! Mi _adorada _alarma de Mickey mouse que me regalo mi madre antes de venir a estudiar a L.A. que solía ser mi favorita (hago _extremo _énfasis en SOLIA) decidió interrumpir mi sesión de besos, muy apasionados debo recalcar, con Edward Cullen – Oh por Dios Bella ya hasta lo llamas por su nombre!!!!- estaba de lo mas inmersa en el delicioso sabor de sus labios (menta y vainilla como recuerdo por el olor de su aliento) y la exquisita sensación de sus brazos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, cuando el incesante grito del condenado ratón Mickey me despertó!!! Lo admito soy una enferma, no debería de tener sueños así con mi doctor y menos a 6 horas de volver a verlo semidesnuda y acostada en ese sillón de cuero negro que es tan familiar a mi imaginación y lo peor de todo luego de 4 semanas en las que no he podido parar de pensar en él y sus ojos oscurecidos en esa mirada de pasión que me hubiese matado de no estar tan inmersa en ella, no puedo ir hoy a consulta, está decidido ROTUNDAMENTE!!! HOY NO VOY A CONSULTA CON EDW… EL DR CULLEN!! No puedoooooo!! Estoy obsesionada con ese hombre! Al principio le atribuí mi atracción y mis constantes sueños con él al hecho de que mis hormonas están alteradas por los ovarios poli quísticos, lo busque en internet y es verídico!! Las hormonas se alteran generando comportamientos inusuales en la mujer, pero ¿gastar todo el dinero que te enviaron tus padres para las medicinas en ropa interior sexy cuenta como _comportamiento inusual_ o tilda en LOCA OBSECIONADA??? Ya no se qué hacer!!! De paso me salte todas las clases de la mañana en mi universidad porque no puedo con mis nervios y…

_TRANQUILIZATE SWAN!!!!_

Ok, me tranquilizo, respiro profundo, cierro los ojos, me concentro en la mirada de mi adorado Edw… -No cierres los ojos swan!!- en fin, pensemos con la cabeza fría:

Hace 4 semanas exactamente conocí al hombre más sexy que haya visto jamás (no es que haya visto demasiados pero…) y me obsesioné con él, esa tiene que ser la explicación porque yo he visto hombres muy guapos y muy sexys, es decir Jacob? Hola? Alto, moreno, ojos profundos, sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo como para morirse de solo mirarlo… (Suspiro mental) y es mi mejor amigo!!! Nunca lo he visto más que como mi sexy mejor amigo (jamás podría verlo como hermano, seria incesto por Dios!!) y los amigos de Jacob no se quedan atrás! A veces me pregunto qué les darán de comer a esos chicos en la reserva porque están bastante desarrollados!!Y nunca! Ni en mis 3 años que compartí con ellos en forks, me sentí atraída por alguno de ellos, admiraba su belleza física pero nunca soñaba con ellos! Ni me la vivía pensando en ellos! Nunca he tenido novio, no porque no tuviera la oportunidad!! Porque SE que levante más de un suspiro por mi cuando llegue nueva a la escuela secundaria de forks, sino porque ningún hombre me atraía lo suficiente como para tener una relación, en mis primeros semestres en la universidad intente, de verdad que lo intente, llevar un noviazgo con James, el chico mas apuesto de toda la facultad, pero nada, no sentía nada por él, sentí mas química cuando Edward -deja de tutearlo swan!!- con un roce de su piel en mi mentón que con el "beso apasionado" que me dio James para tratar de convencerme de ser su novia, Jessica, mi "amiga" de la facultad solía molestarme diciéndome que me iba a quedar solterona y criando 12 gatos por el resto de mi vida, y a mí no me molestaba, simplemente la ignoraba pero ahora solo quiero criar los 12 hijos que sueño con tener con Edward, DIOS!!! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

CONCENTRATE SWAN!!!

Cierto! Faltan 6…o por Dios faltan 4 horas para ver al Dr!! -buen momento escoges para llamarlo _con _respeto- Mickey! Que te hice para que me odiaras tanto?? Mueve más lentas las manecillas!! -Ok, valor swan! Tu puedes! Solo haz lo que te aconsejo Leah que por algo es tu mejor amiga- si, voy a ir a consulta con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y cuando me pregunte como me sentí durante estas 4 semanas de tratamiento le voy a responder que…me sentí en extremo extasiada con todos mis sueños con su hijo el cual había resultado ser más efectivo que leer un libro de Stephenie Meyer para despertar mi imaginación

PARA YA SWAN!!! CONCENTRATE!!!

Ok, ok, voy a Consulta con el Dr. Carlis… DECIDIDO: NO VOY A PLANEAR NADA

Me levante inmediatamente de mi cama, comí algo, rece algunas plegarias a Mickey porque pasara más lento el tiempo y 2 horas después me senté en esta misma silla, en la bendita sala de espera del Dr. Cullen, insultando vorazmente al condenado ratón que yace en el suelo de mi baño (hace media hora lo arroje por no detener el tiempo como le había rogado) por no apiadarse de mi mientras un grupo de "mujeres", entiéndase por este término a seres delgados, elegantes y hermosos, vestidas y perfumadas como para ir a la bendita semana de la moda en Nueva York, esperando para consulta con el mismo doctor protagonista de mis sueños que va a verme semidesnuda en su sofá de cuero negro (no puedo dejar de pensar en este detalle) en aproximadamente 2 horas si tengo suerte.

Me fijo en las mujeres de la sala para tratar de dejar mi diatriba mental por un rato, ya que mi examen profundo del color de la pared de enfrente no tuvo resultado, y me fijo en que la mayoría de las presentes son metal, unas con aleaciones más pesadas que otras pero metal en sí, solo una chica viento, que parecía mas un tornado por la mirada que me dio cuando pose mis ojos en ella, y una chica tierra sentada en el mueble frente al mío, al mirarla una amistosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, tierra y tierra reconociéndose, es que ninguna tierra es desagradable, por algo es el sustento de todos los seres del planeta, le devolví la sonrisa y ella se acerco a mi mueble, sentándose en el puesto vacio a mi lado

-Hola! Me llamo Ángela y estoy más que feliz de encontrar a otra chica mortal en este "paraíso" de sala de espera-dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras extendía su mano para presentarse

Reí levemente para luego contestar

-Hola Ángela! Soy Bella y me agrada conocer a otra tierra entre tantos metales - sonreí ampliamente mientras tomaba su mano

Ella rio levemente, a lo que me uní segundos después y comenzamos a conversar, resulto ser bastante amena como lo había predicho, al parecer mi sexto sentido no estaba tan atrofiado como pensé la última vez que estuve en este mismo asiento razonando que Edward Cullen era el Padre de Carlisle. La conversación fluyo bastante bien, sin esfuerzos ni presiones y logre distraerme de mis cavilaciones anteriores, Ángela está aquí para consulta con mi Edward -Dios!! Lo llame _mi Edward _o son ideas mías? OBSECION- ella, en comparación con el resto de las presentes, si tiene una razón de salud para estar aquí y es el seguimiento de su embarazo, ya va en el 5to mes y piensa llamar a su hijo Eric como su esposo, yo personalmente pienso muy primitiva la idea de nombrar a tu hijo varón como su padre pero si su padre fuera Edward yo no tendría problema de llamarlo así, cosas del amor, -voy a olvidar que utilizaste la palabra amor en la misma frase que Edward!- me hablo de cómo es trabajadora social en un hospital donde Edward y Carlisle trabajan gratis y que allí fue que lo conoció y por eso ve consulta con él, a mi particularmente me enterneció bastante ese comentario, imaginarme al egocéntrico, encantador y prepotente Edward Cullen trabajando de gratis en un hospital muy pobre tambaleo fuertemente mi ya muy ajetreado corazón, charlamos un rato mas sobre mi carrera de Letras y mi sueño de ser escritora y se nos paso una hora, yo no suelo estar pendiente del tiempo, por eso no uso reloj, pero la llegada muy puntual de una saltarina Alice me hizo caer en cuenta de que ya eran las 3 -una hora para ver a Cullen!!!- creo que ya estoy nerviosa de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes!, Hola Bella! Qué bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! Me acompañas un momento a mi escritorio por favor? -me dijo una suspicaz Alice con una sonrisa que me dio miedo, ¿Qué estará planeando esa pitufa ahora? La última vez que recibí esa sonrisa termine recostada medio desnuda en el sillón de cuero negro del consultorio de Edward (de verdad no puedo olvidar ese detalle!!)

-si claro -le conteste medio nerviosa por mi reciente revelación, me despedí de Ángela con un gesto de la cabeza y salí tras de ella.

Al traspasar la puerta que divide el pasillo de su escritorio, que está en una pequeña sala que distribuye la entrada principal hacia los consultorios de los dos doctores Cullen y el largo pasillo hacia la sala de espera , la pequeña Alice ya se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con una amplia sonrisa y señalándome me sentara frente a ella.

-Bueno Bella, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Como te has _sentido _últimamente??

Ok son ideas mías o hizo énfasis en la palabra sentido?? Que sabrá esta pitufa que yo no sé? ¿Sera cierto lo que dice de ver el futuro? He sabido de muchas personas viento que suelen escuchar el susurro del futuro. Decidí creer que si y contestar de la manera menos incriminadora posible.

-el dolor disminuyo notablemente, gracias por preguntar-dije aun intimidada por su presencia.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y debió ver que no pienso profundizar en la conversación porque dejo salir un suspiro apesadumbrado para luego hablar

-el Dr. Edward Cullen esta esperándote en su consultorio para el eco, luego iré a recogerte para llevarte donde mi padre -dijo resignada por no poder realizar su travesura

UN MOMENTO, Edward ya está aquí!!! Pero si El siempre llega a las 4pm??? (Por lo que escuche en la sala de espera mi primera vez aquí) y son apenas las 3pm??!!!

-El Dr. Cullen ya está aquí??? Pensé que solía llegar a las 4pm??-dije disimulando mi terror, todavía no estaba preparada para verlo, mi cerebro estaba mentalizado a una hora más de paz y tranquilidad con mi ropa puesta y en asientos de cachemir vino tinto!!

-Si él _suele _llegar a esa hora pero hoy es un día _importante _-dijo insinuadoramente como quien sabe un secreto que te involucra pero también sabe que no tendrás el valor de preguntar.

-ok entiendo -dije nerviosamente

-creo que no -dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo para luego levantarse y dirigirme al matadero, luego de abrir la puerta del consultorio prácticamente me empujo a entrar y mi mundo se desplomo

Allí, sentado despreocupadamente en su sillón de cuero negro estaba mi Dios griego, con una pose tan sexy que tuve repercusiones mas debajo de mi ombligo, El al verme torció mi sonrisa favorita y deje de respirar por unos segundos, bajo de su sillón y camino hacia mí, sus manos temblaban ligeramente de manera nerviosa, pero tan imperceptible que pude haberlo imaginado

-Señorita Swan que gusto verla tan…-titubeo por un momento- repuesta el día de hoy

Ok ¿Qué significo eso? Acaso mi vestido ceñido al cuerpo a la altura de las rodillas y de un verde exactamente igual al de sus ojos que estuve 4 días escogiendo no es lo suficiente agradable para el _doctor_ que decide burlarse de mi atuendo??? Esto ya es el colmo!!! Y la ira y la indignación se apoderaron de mi recordando al _verdadero _Edward Cullen, egocéntrico y prepotente, nada que ver con el apasionado y siempre romántico Edward de mis sueños (suspiro mental)

-me encuentro mucho mejor Dr. Cullen- dije afiladamente a lo que el aludido, de la impresión, retrocedió un paso de su ya demasiada cercanía con mi cuerpo, su mirada se torno violenta por unos segundos y luego su máscara profesional se apodero de su rostro, demasiado temprano para mi gusto, la ultima vez solo la uso cuando me realizo el ecosonograma y le fue muy difícil de mantener, definitivamente algo había cambiado estas 4 semanas, seguro se había dado cuenta que no era una mujer hermosa digna de él y se dio cuenta de que su desliz de pasión fue solo producto de las intensas energías de nerviosismo que yo le había trasmitido ese día y nada mas

-me alegra -dijo ácidamente mientras me sacaba de mis muy comunes cavilaciones, se sentó en su escritorio bruscamente, como si mi sola presencia le molestara y me indico de manera demasiado formal que me colocara la bata que estaba en el baño para comenzar el examen

Un poco extrañada por su hostil comportamiento me dirigí hacia el baño y luego de trancar la puerta me desplome, ¿Por qué me importa tanto su comportamiento? ¿Acaso tanto soñar despierta con él me había afectado de alguna manera? ¿Podría estar enamorada sola? No, no definitivamente amor no es la palabra que cabe, solo atracción física, una MUY FUERTE atracción física con el hombre que por primera vez me hizo sentir algo con su mirada, solo eso, ah si! Y las hormonas alborotadas por mi enfermedad, mas nada, si, mas nada, me mire en el espejo ya despojada de mi vestido, no estaba tan mal, mi nuevo conjunto de lencería destacaba mi manera de ser, todo de encaje reflejando la pasión que escondo dentro de mí pero de color blanco recordando los rastros infantiles que todavía hay en mi cuerpo al nunca haber estado con ningún hombre y por supuesto la cinta de raso verde esmeralda reflejando la inspiración para la compra del conjunto, mis inexistentes curvas se compensaban con un abdomen plano y perfecto del que estaba muy orgullosa, producto de mis años de natación en la adolescencia, ya que era el único deporte al que podía asistir sin tropezar, mis pechos llenos y pálidos reposaban firmes entre el encaje de mi brasier casi confundiéndose con el mismo por el color, al dar media vuelta note que mi trasero aunque no era muy voluminoso como el de Beyonce, no estaba tan pequeño y se mantenía firme en su sitio, y mis pier…

Toc toc toc

Un incesante toqueteo en la puerta del baño me saco de mi examen visual

-Bella todo bien??? -grito un nervioso Edward detrás de la puerta- sal rápido por favor

Salí inmediatamente, avergonzada por el rato que me tarde en el baño y lo que paso después me impresiono

Del apuro por no dejar esperando más tiempo a Edward que debía estar muy ocupado (porque hoy era un día importante para él como dijo Alice) no me di cuenta que no me había colocado la bata y al abrir la puerta me encontré a 3 pasos de un Edward bastante impresionado recorriendo con una mirada hambrienta todo mi cuerpo lentamente, como si se saboreara con la vista, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un temblor de placer azoto mi cuerpo trayéndome a la realidad mientras una brisa fuerte me recordaba que estaba en ropa interior frente al protagonista de todas mis fantasías, me sonrojé instantáneamente y sin decir nada me dispuse a entrar al baño pero justo antes de voltearme y con velocidad sobrenatural Edward estaba frente a mi sujetándome por la cintura mientras su labios chocaban intensamente con los míos

Suaves pero controladores, fríos pero con una calidez casi fogosa, exigentes y apasionados, así eran los labios de Edward y los míos, como si hubiese estado escrito desde siempre le respondieron apasionadamente mientras mis manos por cuenta propia se aferraban a su cuello para que no me dejara ir, su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior rogándome permiso mientras sus manos me pegaban más a su cuerpo, yo accedí gustosa gimiendo levemente al sentir si suave apéndice dentro de mi boca, nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadamente y nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban tan perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas, y luego la realidad golpeo nuestros pechos fuertemente, ¿¿POR QUE LOS HUMANOS TENEMOS QUE RESPIRAR?? Desearía ser vampiro para nunca dejar de besarlo porque en el momento en que nuestros labios se separaron en busca de aire su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa por lo que había ocurrido y algo de … miedo? me soltó bruscamente para luego salir corriendo del consultorio dejándome muy alterada y con ganas de mas, entre al baño rápidamente y me coloque la bata y espere, 5, 10, 15 minutos después apareció el Dr. Carlisle por la puerta el cual sonrió compasivamente al ver mi posición derrotada en el sillón negro de cuero, con mi espalda gacha y mis pies danzando a centímetros del suelo, se acerco a mi pausadamente y cuando estuvo frente a mí, se sentó en la silla donde debía estar mi Dios Heleno y hablo por primera vez

-Hola Bella, un placer verte tan mejorada, me diste un buen susto la primera vez que viniste aquí-dijo sonriente

Y sus ojos me lo dijeron, Edward no iba a venir, lo había espantado con mis insinuaciones, prácticamente obligándolo a que me besara y ahora ya no lo volvería a ver, así que suspire resignada y sonreí a la cara amable que me miraba intensamente

-estoy mucho mejor gracias a usted, aun tengo algunas irregularidades con el periodo por ejemplo…

Y así comenzó nuestra consulta, le hable de mis síntomas y él me realizo el ecosonograma, y como esta vez sí tenía los ojos abiertos me explico pacientemente lo que tenia mientras me mostraba un poco de sombras en el monitor que hasta hoy me daba cuenta que existía, luego me vestí y continuamos con la cita, me dio mi tratamiento instándome a venir en un mes para el chequeo

Salí del consultorio todavía sintiéndome miserable por lo que le había hecho a Edward y al despedirme de Alice luego de hacer la próxima cita no pude evitar sentir una mirada penetrante en mi espalda, pero no voltee, porque soy cobarde, porque todo mi cuerpo siente su presencia aunque sea a lo lejos, porque soy una cobarde...

* * *

Salesia

Shadowkissed-Frostbite

Yurika Cullen

Suiza love

Beii moon

tatty 1

veronick

yessika!!

Kagome kudo

Bienvenidas!!! Primero que nada Suiza-love no te mueras!!! si no como vas a leer el segundo cap??? jeje debo decir que sus reviews me dieron ánimos para continuar la historia, en realidad ya yo tengo varios capítulos de ella escritos pero lo colgué como completo porque soy nueva en esto y no sabía si mi historia iba a gustar o si alguien siquiera la iba a leer XD XD XD pero entre los infinitos porfa de Yurika cullen y los ruegos de Salesia, yessika y Shadow (puedo llamarte asi? es q es muy largo tu nickname) me han convencido! publicare los que tengo lo más seguido que la universidad me lo permita!!! y weno por ahi nos leemos!!!

muchos besitos sicodelicos!!!

bye!!!

IMKrtr Malfoy Cullen XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes son míos (aunque Edward en mis sueños es mi esclavo perpetuo) todos son de Miss Stephenie Meyer!!!**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_Cobarde _

Deprimida, ese es mi estado actual, ¿posición? Acostada en la cama con mi vestido verde desparramado por todo el colchón, con las sandalias todavía cortándome la circulación de la sangre hacia mis pies, 5 horas después de llegar del consultorio, las lagrimas ya secas en mi rostro, mi mirada fija en el techo de mi cuarto, mis pensamientos en su rostro después de besarme, estaba sorprendido sí, es decir había besado a una paciente, algo que si mi intuición no falla, y nunca falla, el no había hecho antes, se dejo llevar por un impulso desde su ser primitivo y me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso como JAMAS nadie me había besado, no fue nada ético de su parte hacerlo, eso lo comprendo totalmente, por eso su cara de sorpresa, pero y el miedo??? Porque sus ojos demostraban autentico miedo, ¿a qué? ¿A ser demandado por mi por falta a su ética profesional? ¿A que YO saliera espantada de su consultorio por haberme besado? Porque si, después de muchas horas meditándolo llegue a la conclusión de que su huida de la escena no fue en lo absoluto mi culpa, al igual que el beso, fue culpa exclusivamente de él, ok admito que yo SIN QUERER y por un descuido salí del baño en ropa interior -SEXY ropa interior Swan!- pero eso no era motivo para que se me echara encima, además yo, responsablemente me gire casi de inmediato para entrar al baño pero él me sujeto, me detuvo de mi escape, y me beso, él me beso, EDWARD CULLEN ME BESO, y yo por supuesto que me deje llevar, tengo 4 semanas soñando con ese momento, con saborear su dulce néctar, mucho más delicioso en la vida real que en mis sueños, es completamente normal que yo me haya dejado llevar, yo no tuve la culpa de nada de lo que paso, pero… entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal??? ¿Porque al salir huyendo me rechazo?? ¿Porque su mirada de miedo me hizo sentir el ser más despreciable de la tierra incapaz de que alguien la bese apasionadamente sin mandarlo despavorido fuera de la sala donde se encuentran? O ¿por qué esa mirada penetrante que SE que recibí al retirarme de la clínica, me afirmaba mi teoría de que no le soy indiferente del todo al doctor Cullen?

-SWAN DESPIERTA salió corriendo de miedo porque de verdad le gustas y es tu medico!!

Wow primera vez que mi voz interna me dice algo positivo, lástima que sea mentira (suspiro mental) debo bajar a la tierra, Edward Cullen jamás se fijaría de una chica como yo, no con tantas mujeres hermosas detrás de él todos los días.

Una intensa luz me saca de mis cavilaciones o… wow creo que me quede dormida, lo único que recuerdo era estar hundiéndome en mi propia autocompasión por estar enamorada sola de Edward, porque si, después de ese beso y de la reacción de mi cuerpo frente al mismo llegue a la conclusión y decidí aceptar de una buena vez que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen y para mi propia lastima -vuelve con la autocompasión!!- no soy correspondida (puchero extendido y suspiro mental), me doy la vuelta adolorida en mi cama y me doy cuenta que en algún momento de la noche me quite las sandalias -gracias al cielo!!!- me acosté bien en la cama y me arrope… un momento! Esta no es mi cobija favorita que guardo en el cajón escondido del asiento frente a mi cama, esta es la cobija de huéspedes que guardo en el armario del pasillo junto con las toallas nuevas y los juegos de sabanas para cuando René se siente muy nostálgica y decide "dar una visita al soleado Los Ángeles", que extraño, ¿será que mi madre llego anoche y al verme tan mal puesta me acomodo y arropo? Reúno toda mi concentración en escuchar algún ruido proveniente del resto del apartamento

Nada, ni un susurro

Si René estuviera aquí definitivamente ya estaría levantada (tiene la manía de levantarse antes que el sol ¬¬) y hablando sola o mejor dicho peleando con los artefactos de mi apartamento que "no le hacen caso" , hablando de artefactos, ¿Cómo llego Mickey Mouse a mi mesa de noche? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué sirve si yo le quite las pilas y lo mande a volar lejísimo? No me sonrías Mickey!!! Todavía me caes mal ¬¬, me levanto extrañada, pongo mis pies en mis pantuflas que están ordenadamente dispuestas frente a mi cama, otro signo de anomalía ya que soy el ser mas desordenado del mundo, y me dispongo a recorrer lentamente mi departamento sin dejar de tener un poco de miedo por el intruso caballeroso -por Dios Swan un ladrón no te va a arropar y ordenar tu cuarto para luego llevarse tus posesiones mas valiosas!!! (Entiéndase por ellas tu laptop y celular)- camino sigilosamente por el pasillo luego de ignorar olímpicamente a mi voz interior y sus comentarios sarcásticos -pero veraces!!! Y CUERDOS- y al llegar a la sala casi me caigo para atrás de la sorpresa, allí en mi sofá, durmiendo plácidamente y con una expresión facial demasiado tierna para su propio bien estaba el mismísimo Edward Cullen acurrucado y levemente arropado por una de las sabanas para huéspedes antes mencionadas

Ok

¿Podría alguien por favor…

PELLIZCARME, GOLPEARME, ATROPELLARME CON UN CAMION para despertarme de este sueño???

Porque tiene que ser un sueño!!! EDWARD CULLEN NO PUEDE estar durmiendo en mi sofá!!!!

Lo veo removerse inquieto como quien está a punto de despertarse y entro en pánico!! Va a despertar! Y ¿que le voy a decir??? Y ¿si sale corriendo de nuevo?? O ¿me besa?? Oh por Dios está a punto de abrir los ojos y mi cuerpo no reacciona!!!

PIERNAS REACCIONEN!!!!!!!!!!!

Y lo hacen, ¿como lo hacen? De la única manera que les he enseñado a actuar en situaciones de stress, corren!! Y en 3 segundos estoy en mi cama, me quito las pantuflas, me acuesto en mi cama, me arropo y … me hago la dormida!!! ¿Por que me hago la dormida??? -PORQUE ERES UNA BENDITA COBARDE!!! - y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo con mi vocecita interior.

Utilizo mi muy agudo oído para tratar de localizarlo

Me concentro

Nada

Me concentro más

Nada

Y de repente!! Unos suaves dedos recorren mi mejilla y me sale tan natural actuar que me dejo llevar por su toque como si de verdad estuviera dormida, luego su mano se dirige a mis cabellos y es mi turno de "removerme inquieta" el se aleja rápidamente de mi al notarlo, me da un fugaz beso en la frente y hace lo que hace mejor, corre fuera de mi cuarto!!, abro los ojos y ya no está, mi príncipe cascanueces se vuelve de madera otra vez, y todo esto parece tan irreal que no se qué pensar, ¿sería un sueño? Pero entonces abro los ojos nuevamente y me veo arropada por la cobija de lunares favorita de mama, y veo las pantuflas ahora desordenadas en el suelo, y siento su aroma impregnado en mi mejilla y sé que no fue un sueño, así como también se que a lo mejor nunca vuelve a ocurrir, ¿por qué??? Porque no voy a volver más nunca a ese consultorio, porque mañana empieza mi búsqueda, ahora sí con PREVIA CITA, de otro ginecólogo, preferiblemente mujer o un hombre mayor a los 60 años, pero sobre todas las cosas porque SOY UNA COBARDE…

EPOV

¿De verdad deje el carro tan lejos? O ¿mi salida, o mejor dicho huida, del apartamento de Bella fue tan ajetreada que se me hizo eterno el camino?? Solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi estadía en su casa, yo no pensaba hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero su dirección parecía escrita en neón en mi ficha técnica que Alice había dejado, no creo que por error porque con esa pequeña diablilla nunca se sabe, en mi escritorio, y me sentía tan mal por haberla dejado tan bruscamente después de besarla, oh ese beso, tan delicioso, sus labios tan suaves y frágiles pero al mismo tiempo tan llenos y fogosos, y el delicioso sabor de su lengua, DIOS podría saborearla toda mi vida!! Tan cálida y suave, en perfecta sincronización con la mía, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si ese beso fuera uno más de millones que nos hemos dado y al momento de tocar su pequeña cintura sentí las riendas de mi mundo desprenderse de mis dominios para someterse a los de ella, fue como si todo mi ser orbitara alrededor de ella desde ese momento, y por eso estoy aquí, a las 9 am, escondido en mi carro a dos cuadras de su edificio, porque no sabría como decirle que no dejo de pensar en ella desde la primera vez que la vi, que cuando la vi entrar a mi consultorio hoy con ese vestido tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual tomo TODO mi autocontrol el no abalanzarme encima de ella para besarla y hacerla mía en ese instante, que me sentía morir cuando no salía del baño porque creí que la había herido con mi actitud de aborto de patán, que no pude evitar tocar a la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba bien porque necesito que siempre este bien, que cuando la vi salir del baño con ese pequeño conjunto de lencería no pude mas, no existió autocontrol en mi, que cuando la bese sentí que por primera vez en mi vida estaba realmente en casa, envuelto en su aroma, rodeado por su calor, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho, DIOS POR QUE TENEMOS QUE RESPIRAR?? Como desee en ese momento ser una despreciable y maldita creatura como un vampiro solo para poder besarla por toda la eternidad!! Pero tuve que respirar y ella también, y la vi tan extasiada por mi beso como lo estaba yo por ella, y caí en cuenta que ella era mi paciente, que eso no era ético, que la estaba irrespetando!! Tratándola como si yo fuera un vil adolescente dejándome llevar por mis hormonas y accediendo a mis más primitivos deseos, y corrí, porque me dio miedo de perderla sin nunca haberla tenido, corrí por la misma razón por la que me escabullí en su departamento a la mitad de la noche, por la misma razón que no me acosté junto a ella en su cama, por la misma razón por la que minutos atrás Salí despedido como alma que lleva el viento de su departamento, por la misma razón por la que sigo estacionado a dos cuadras de su edificio sin acercarme a hablarle y disculparme por mis terribles modales y mi mal comportamiento, ¿Por qué razón? PORQUE SOY UN COBARDE

Solo me toca esperar que mi excusa de los exámenes de sangre surta efecto y pueda verla mañana porque no puedo esperar 4 semanas más con esta angustia, necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, disculparme, aclararle lo que paso, o simplemente vendré mañana en la noche de nuevo y vigilare sus sueños, a oscuras, en silencio, escondido en las sombras de su habitación, como un vampiro protegiendo a su presa, como un cobarde admirando a su amada…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa de nuevooooo!!! cap 3 listo!!!! jeje lamento informarles que hasta aquí llegan los capítulos ya escritos a partir de ahora me toca escribir cada vez que vaya a actualizar, la buena noticia es que acepto ideas, retos, criticas, lo que quieran para la continuación de la historia, yo tengo un esquema definido de la historia así que no ando a ciegas pero estoy abierta a sugerencias XD **

**Salesia: eres muy perceptiva!!!! te me estas adelantando de capitulo!!! jajaja me encanta que le prestes atención a mi historia y que te guste y siiiii Jasper es sicólogo y siii va a aparecer pero más adelante y no de la manera que imaginas ;-) viste que Edward acomodo a Mickey Mouse?? El siempre tan atento y detallista XD espero te haya gustado!! No esperaba agregarlo pero le dio un toque especial a la escena! gracias por sugerirlo! XD **

**Veronick: gracias a ti por leer!!! no había incluido ningún EPOV porque amo demasiado a Edward y me intimida entrar en su mente, espero que te haya gustado!! mi mayor miedo es que alla salido muy afeminado o demasiado existencial como la que lo escribe XD XD **

**Marie: si esta raro tu review pero funciona como una especie de mantra, cada vez que lo leo me provoca escribir!! jajaja **

**Anto: a mí me fascina que te guste mi historia!! De verdad!! Y si, Bella esta medio neurótica ahorita y a veces hasta a mi me da pena ajena XD**

**Tatty: Bienvenida!!! Espero sigamos en sintonía por aquí XD**

**Por ahí nos leemos!!!!!! Recuerden que mientras mas reviews mas me inspiro para escribir!!! XD Muchos besos sicodélicos a todas mis lectoras !!! **

**Kitty Malfoy Cullen XOXO**

**PD: Si están aburridas y quieren leer algo diferente les dejo la dirección de mi blog para que vean mi historia de la Mariposa, espero les guste!!! .**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes son míos todos son de Miss Stephenie Meyer!!!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Y como mis ojos no lo creen, vuelvo a leer el estúpido récipe que encontré debajo del matero al lado derecho de la puerta principal de mi apartamento junto a la llave de repuesto que guardo allí ya que soy la persona más torpe y distraída de este mundo y esta era como la tercera cerradura q me toco instalar por quedarme afuera de mi departamento

_Hola Bella!! Es Alice, disculpa la informalidad pero ayer se me olvido decirte que Carlisle pidió unos exámenes de sangre así que si por favor te puedes pasar hoy por el consultorio del Dr. Cullen seria genial!! Las gracias te las doy esta tarde ;-)_

_Alice Cullen _

_PD: llega como a las 3 y pasas directo, el Dr. Cullen te estará esperando ;-)_

Claaaaaaaaro y YO soy la tonta Bella que no entendió la indirecta de que el "Dr. Cullen" es Edward (SI ya puedo darme el lujo de tutearlo porque él me beso) en vez de Carlisle y POR SUPUESTO que NO voy a ir!! ¿Que se cree esta pequeña duende que puede manipular a todo el mundo a su antojo? PUES NO si EL quiere verme que VENGA a mi departamento, toque el timbre y pida hablar conmigo, y NO use mi llave de repuesto para escabullirse a mi departamento, tratarme de la manera más dulce que un hombre me ha tratado jamás y luego HUIR como un COBARDE!!!!, NO LO SUPERO!!!, Por que se fue? Porque no me dio siquieralos buenos días? Yo no iba a hacer preguntas tontas que lo delataran, yo no iba a reclamarle por entrar a mi departamento sin invitación y tratarme tan caballerosamente, NO, yo solo quería escuchar su dulce y suave voz decir "buen día Bella", mas nada, es mucho pedir?? =( , y vuelven las lagrimas otra vez -POR DIOS SWAN!! Ya deja de llorar!! Son las dos de la tarde! Tienes 3 horas sujetando ese papel, DECIDETE!!!- y mi vocecita interna tiene razón (de nuevo ¬¬) luego de estar enfurruñada en mi cama con la frustración apoderándose de mí por largo rato decidí levantarme y hacer algo por la patria, me lave la cara (muy a mi pesar ya que todavía tenía el olor de Edward en mi mejilla) me bañe, me vestí regularmente combinada, unos jeans ajustados (obra de leah!!) una camiseta verde esmeralda (mi nuevo color favorito) y mis lentes de sol para que oculten mi estado de ánimo (mis ojos suelen ser muy expresivos, jake siempre me lee por ellos) tome una taza de café y, luego de dirigirle una media sonrisa a Mickey (que ahora está en la sala para evitar accidentes por mis estados de ánimo ) me dispuse a ir a la facultad, cuando al salir tropecé con la antes mencionada maceta, que había sido movida intencionalmente (obra de Alice seguro) para entrometerse en mi camino, luego de haber caído por tercera vez en el día (algo normal en mi) tome la nota, ya parada y apoyada al marco de mi puerta y quede congelada al ver su contenido, ¿Por qué congelada? Pues fácil!! Porque es muy sospechoso que justo el día de la fuga de Edward aparezca esa nota, y mi mente paranoica no deja de pensar que a lo mejor todo esto fue planeado por Edward para verme y disculparse por su comportamiento, pero eso no puede ser cierto verdad?? Después de todo, tuvo la oportunidad cuando estuvo frente a mi esta mañana y ni siquiera me dio los buenos días =(

-SWAN la universidad!!

Ah sí, la universidad

Deje el papel sobre la alacena y mire impresionada como las manitas de Mickey (para que usa guantes Mickey mouse si ni siquiera lleva camisa??) me indicaban las 2 de la tarde!!! Una hora para ver a Cullen!! -UN MOMENTO, decidimos que no ibas a ir!!! Porque eres una cobarde swan!- pues si, a la universidad entonces (suspiro mental) camino apesadumbrada hacia mi troncomovil (jake y sus motes para mi auto!! Es viejo pero me gusta, tiene personalidad, o al menos la tenía en forks, Los Ángeles es otra cosa, pero bueh!) y me encamino a mi casa del saber.

1 hora después llegue a mi destino, corriendo apurada por llegar tarde a mi clase de "ideología y pensamiento", tropiezo un par de veces (lo normal por andar corriendo) y a metros de mi salón de clases, de la nada, aparece Jasper, tropezándome y al mismo tiempo sujetándome para no caer, Jasper Hale es el consejero de mi facultad, su consulta es casi tan concurrida como la de Edward y por las mismas razones, Jasper es un sicólogo muy joven y demasiado apuesto para su propio bien, cabello rubio y en rulos, alto, delgado pero bien fornido, con un caminar que derrocha sex-appeal, cuando lo conocí me hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que tiene mi misma edad y ya tiene hasta postgrado, pero él me hizo entender que la mayoría de las personas no sabe qué carrera cursar al salir del bachillerato y escoge la que más prestigio tiene socialmente (como yo que escogí medicina por impresionar a mis padres) y en el curso de dicha carrera decide cambiar de rumbo, y que no todos son tan inteligentes como él, esa parte me hizo reír, además me dijo que era muy valiente por haberme cambiado a sociología a mitad de carrera, que muchos pasan el resto de sus vidas atados a una profesión que no les gusta, como ven Jasper es muy sabio y me cayo muy bien desde el principio, somos muy amigos además de que es mi consejero particular =D

-Bella!! Que te he dicho sobre correr en tu condición de desequilibrio?? -me dice un muy divertido Jasper recuperándose del esfuerzo que le tomo evitar mi caída

-Oh Jasper!! Voy tarde para _pensamiento _y sabes cómo es esa profe -le explico ya un poco más calmada (Jasper tiene un "no sé qué" que siempre me hace sentir bien a su lado) el motivo de mi ajetreo

-Jaja, si esa profe me asusta hasta a mi pero para tu fortuna y la mía no vino hoy a clases, sus alumnos ya se han retirado al ver el anuncio en la puerta

-Ah menos mal -digo entre contrariada por que se desvaneció mi excusa para no ir al consultorio de Edward y apesadumbrada por no ver mi materia favorita, un momento -¿por qué es fortuna para ti?- pregunto sin entender su comentario

-Pues porque tenemos más de un mes sin vernos Bella, que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has pasado por mi cubículo?

Jasper y yo nos vemos una vez al mes para charlar, hemos tocado temas fuertes como mi familia y mis relaciones sociales y él me ha ayudado a sobreponerme a muchas heridas del pasado, llevo un mes huyéndole, no porque no confíe en el sino porque NO PUEDO contarle mi obsesión con Edward, me da mucha vergüenza, nunca hemos tratado temas de ese tipo a pesar de que después de Jake, Jasper es la persona que mas me conoce en el mundo

-Bueno… este… veras… es que.. He estado muy ocupada- conteste nerviosa

Y porque me conoce no se creyó nada de lo que le dije

-Bella sabes que eres patética mintiendo, debe ser muy grave lo que te preocupa para que siquiera hagas el intento de mentir -dijo un Jasper entre divertido y molesto

-Disculpa Jazz pero de verdad no me pasa nada, solo que… he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me ha pasado, disculpa -dije intentando salvarme de él dándole una media verdad

-Bella, bella, tus medias verdades me las conozco como a tus mentiras, que te pasa? Te siento triste pero también molesta y un poco frustrada, te gustaría que nos tomáramos un café y charláramos un rato?? -me dijo para luego convencerme con esa sonrisa tan amable que tiene que siempre me convence

Por que Jasper tiene que saberlo todo?? Te juro, a veces creo que en vez de agua Jasper es viento por la manera en que manipula a las personas, a veces me recuerda un poco a Alice aunque una versión más tranquila pero igual de malévola que ella, sería interesante ver que se conocieran, Jasper lleva tanto tiempo solo -SWAN!!! Deja de jugar a Cupido cuanto ni tú misma puedes solucionar tu propia vida amorosa- en fin, no tengo más nada que hacer, si me monto en mi camioneta ahorita voy a salir volada al consultorio de Cullen y caer en sus redes de nuevo como un pequeño corderito a la mirada del león, lo mejor será hablar con él, al menos tendré una excusa para no escaparme a los labios de mi Edward

-terminaste con tu diatriba mental? -me pregunta un divertido Jasper

-Si -contesto rendida - hablemos, pero ni creas que te lo voy a poner fácil!!!

Caminamos por el campus de la universidad hasta conseguir una sombra particularmente cómoda bajo un árbol, cerca del cafetín donde compramos nuestros cafés en el camino, nos sentamos y hablamos de mis sentimientos, y como siempre Jasper me leyó completita, le conté sobre Edward, el beso, y como se escabullo de mi casa, hablamos, reímos y 2 horas después Jasper comenzaba con sus promesas:

-Bella prométeme que vas a llamar y hacer una nueva cita con el Dr. Cullen (sonrisa picara) y vas a acudir a hacerte los exámenes-me dijo con su voz autoritaria a la que siempre hago caso, a veces pienso que en su otra vida, Jasper debió ser militar o algo así- no debes huir de las situaciones, él tomo el valor de buscar un encuentro para hablar en privado sin la tentación que presentaba tu cama y tu mini vestido verde…

-pues el mueble de cuero negro de su consultorio también es tentación, además mi vestido no era nada mini -le interrumpí un poco ofendida

-vale, el tuvo el valor de fijar un encuentro y ahora tú debes tener el valor de acudir y enfrentarlo, ya tienes 24 años Bella, ya no puedes huir de las situaciones, mas si son referentes al amor, te podrías arrepentir luego -me dijo seriamente oscureciendo su mirada en la última frase

-vale Jasper hare el intento, ahora te dejo, tengo clases de "formación humana"

-nos vemos Bella y por favor no te vuelvas a perder tanto, sabes que a la final siempre terminas contandomelo todo, así que no esperes a ultimo momento -y me guiño un ojo mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano

Mi celular nunca había sido tan interesante, luego de examinarlo como por 20 minutos mientras me debatía entre llamar o no a la dichosa Alice para hacer otra cita, note que cuando está apagado se ven muchos colores en la pantalla (al levantarme se me olvido prenderlo y hasta ahora me di cuenta), no sé si tiene que ver con que es touch o si todos son así, en fin, yo amo a mi Iphone, es una de mis posiciones mas valios… alguien me quita mi celular y miro furiosamente a la persona que me saca de mis cavilaciones y … podría haber tenido un infarto de no ser porque una parte escondida de mi cerebro sabía que iba a venir

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN se puede saber por qué rayos NO TE APARECISTE HOY A LA CONSULTA???????- grita una furiosa Alice que en vez de estar trabajando tranquilamente en la clínica de su padre está enfrente de mi mirando amenazadoramente a mi adorado Iphone - Y POR QUE COJONES TIENES EL CELULAR APAGADO???

-Puedes bajar la voz Alice? Estas en un campus universitario no en el patio trasero de tu casa, o de la clínica de tu padre DONDE DEBERIAS ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO -respondo un poco molesta por su intromisión y la manera en que sujeta a mi adorado teléfono, si ella quiere pelea, le doy pelea

Pues bueno -baja la cabeza apenada- este… veras… NO HAS RESPONDIDO A MIS PREGUNTAS!!! -dice dándose cuenta de que casi la pillo desprevenida

-Yo nunca dije que iba a asistir -respondo mordazmente- acaso te llame para confirmar? NO

-Pero tenias que haber ido, tu salud es muy importante Bella y NECESITAS que Edward te haga esos exámenes -dice molesta por mi respuesta

-Ah sí? Con que ahora si es EDWARD y no el _DR CULLEN _no??? -a veces me impresiono de cómo funciona de afilada mi mente cuando peleo

-Pues -vuelve a avergonzarse pero solo por un momento porque

En ese instante aparece un Jasper muy contrariado llevándose toda la atención de Alice

-Bella se puede saber por qué rayos gritas tanto??? Te escucho desde mi cubículo y estamos en el bendito caf… -se interrumpe al notar a una Alice muy sonriente mirándolo fijamente y en pose…coqueta?? No creo- A…A…Alice Cullen?

-Jasper Hale?- contesta Alice haciéndose la incrédula

-se conocen? -pregunto confundida rompiendo por completo la burbuja que habían creado entre los dos con sus miradas

-este… -dijo Jasper como saliendo de un trance

-nos conocimos en bachillerato, yo estaba enamorada de él pero él nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a mi -le interrumpe una demasiado sincera Alice

El queda impresionado por las palabras de Alice impregnadas de…frustración?? Pobrecita, ahora me cae mejor, ya comprendo el afinco de Jasper porque _no huyera a las situaciones porque me podía arrepentir_, así que nuestro sicólogo preferido tiene un pasado oscuro jajaja quien lo diría. Luego de unos minutos, que bien podrían ser horas de lo lentos que pasaron, Jasper rompe el incomodo silencio

-bueno me tengo que ir, tengo estudiantes que atender -y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Alice lo interrumpió

-si vete, es lo que mejor haces – escupió mirándolo furiosamente

Jasper dio media vuelta, la halo por el brazo y la beso apasionadamente, yo me separe apenada por la situación y enfoque mi atención en mi teléfono dándome cuenta que seguía apagado, decidí prenderlo, mas por tener algo que hacer frente a esta situación tan extraña que otra cosa, 3 segundos después de prenderlo entra una llamada de un número desconocido, extrañada contesto

-alo?

-Bella! Estas bien? Te ha pasado algo? Fui a tu departamento y no estabas y entonces me preocupe! POR QUE NO HAS VENIDO A LA CITA…MEDICA? -responde un antes nervioso y ahora molesto Edward y yo quedo en shock por unos segundos-Bella sigues alli???

-Por que fuiste a mi departamento?? -pregunto saliendo de mi trance y preguntando mas por lo de anoche que por su visita antes mencionada para saber si estaba bien

Y él lo entiende así que calla unos segundos para responder determinadamente

-Bella tenemos que hablar

* * *

Cap 4 POR FIN!!!!!!!!

Acepto tomates, zapatos y todo lo que me quieran lanzar por tardar tanto en actualizar!!! Es que he estado muy full con la uni y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de dormir, en este mismo momento debería estar estudiando pero la inspiración me llego y unida al remordimiento de conciencia por tenerlas esperando me impulsaron a escribir jeje espero les haya gustado!!! Ya sé que Edward dijo que la cita seria mañana pero Alice y yo no pudimos contenernos así que desobedecimos a Edward y le dijimos a bella que era para hoy!! Jajaja

Que les pareció Jasper y su pasado con Alice?? Que creen que pasara después del beso?? Dejen muchos reviews y cuéntenme que les pareció y que harían ustedes en el caso de bella y Alice??? XD

alexita: Bienvenida!! Gracias por dejar tu review!! Me da muchos ánimos escribir si veo muchos reviews!! XD me encanta que te encante mi historia jiji

Tatty: gracias por leer!!! Pues si hay muchos hombres así de cobardes, ya ves a Jasper que salió con las mismas ¬¬ espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!!! cuídate!

Salesia: tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír, espero haber contestado a tu pregunta del escurridizo Edward, lamento que Jasper no este también en la clínica, es que ya lo tenía preparado como amigo de Bella, espero que te haya gustado mi Jasper consejero universitario XD emmett todavía no aparece, no comas ansias!! jajaja me encanto que leyeras mi Dramione!! Estaba muy nerviosa de postearlo =D

Anto: qué bueno que te gusto mi EPOV de verdad estaba muy nerviosa de escribirlo XD tratare de colocar mas EPOV en los próximos capítulos =D

Veronick: gracias a ti por dejar reviews, espero te gustara este capítulo!!!! XD

Guenoooo por ahí nos leeemos!!! Jeje muchos besos sicodélicos para todas!!!!!!

IMKrtr Malfoy Cullen ---- Kitty XD


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza." **_

_**Stephenie Meyer**_

…

Tengo que ser Valiente, soy una mujer fuerte, inteligente e independiente, no necesito de ningún hombre para ser feliz, pero… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mí?, respiro pesadamente mientras recuerdo como las cosas fueron tan sencillas para Jasper y Alice (obviando por supuesto que tienen casi 10 años amándose en secreto y 6 años sin verse ), luego de su apasionado beso, que me ruborizo más que los nervios de Edward al teléfono, simplemente se miraron por unos segundos (lo cual, misteriosamente me incomodo más que su publica demostración pasional) se sonrieron y tomados de la mano se fueron, ignorándome olímpicamente cabe añadir, y en cambio aquí estoy yo, sentada en mi banca favorita del campus universitario, removiéndome incomoda y excavando en la madera con mis uñas cual pájaro carpintero, esperando a que el hombre de mi vida me rompa el corazón mientras me explica lo arrepentido que esta de haberme besado y me proponga no volver a vernos más por el bien de su profesión, seguro me recomendara algún ginecólogo amigo suyo y yo tendré que poner mi mejor sonrisa, agradecérselo y marcharme como si nada hubiese pasado mientras me muero por dentro, si, seguramente algo así va a pasar -DESPIERTA SWAN!! Eso no va a pasar, por Dios! EL TE BESO A TI, ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ- Suspiro sonoramente mientras ignoro olímpicamente a mi vocecita interior (que hoy está más loca que de costumbre) y me limito a observar mi alrededor mientras recuerdo porque esta banca es mi favorita, y es que la ame desde que entre a la universidad, nunca me ha gustado mucho llamar la atención, en realidad he pasado toda mi vida tratando de ser invisible, y es que una persona que tropieza hasta con su propio pie al caminar no desea ser observada, esta banca al ser la más alejada de los edificios era mi escondite perfecto para pasar los recesos entre clases, además esta frente a una pequeña laguna donde nadan muchos patitos, es más, recuerdo que una tarde mientras les daba de comer las galletas que traía para ellos, note que habían 5 patitos blancos y uno marroncito que siempre llegaba al último porque se iba de lado al nadar, me identifique inmediatamente con ese patito feo y desde entonces hice de este lugar mi refugio, mi sitio de inspiración para mis historias, mi nube para soñar despierta con el amor de algún Romeo que viniera a sacarme de mi realidad, a raptarme de mi vida de rutina y soledad, a jurarme amor eterno por solo haber conversado un momento conmigo, es que yo no pido mucho, solo deseo un compañero, alguien con quien conversar, reír, llorar, cantar, alguien en quien volcar todo este amor que siento y que no tengo como encauzar, alguien a quien AMAR

Pero hoy no es ese sitio, hoy voy a ver roto mi corazón por primera vez, no dejo de ver su cara de horror al besarme y eso me tortura porque también recuerdo sus labios suaves en mi frente esta mañana, tan dulces, tan protectores, tan llenos de algo que todavía no puedo identificar pero que me lleno de calidez, y su preocupación de ahora me confunde aun mas, estaba casi histérico cuando conteste el teléfono, juraría que estaba preocupado por mí, definitivamente tenemos que hablar, no puedo seguir con esta angustia, con este…

Un leve carraspeo me saca de mis cavilaciones, volteo rápidamente a la fuente del sonido y mi corazón se salta un latido, frente a mi estaba mi Dios Heleno y tuve que ahogar un suspiro debido a la vista, llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos dejándome ver su cuello perfecto y su el contorno de su pecho marmóreo, las mangas remangadas y lo ancho de la camisa no podían ocultar del todo su perfecta musculatura, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y unas converse negras que junto a su pose despreocupada y su cabello desordenado le hacían desbordar sensualidad, mi boca se seco y me relamí los labios, mas por lo que veía que por el instinto de la acción, su sonrisa se ensancho ante mi gesto y mi rostro, el cual debió de expresar completamente el estado de éxtasis en que me había dejado solo con mirarlo, baje la cabeza al sentir mis mejillas colorarse por la vergüenza pero su suave voz me hizo subir la mirada

-disculpa la tardanza, es que en lo que me entere que haríamos un pic nic decidí cambiarme de ropa para la ocasión -me dijo un seductor Edward mientras desplegaba esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbra

-ah…este…no te preocupes… no es un pic nic propiamente dicho ya que no he traído comida -dije medio balbuceando por los nervios mientras mi cara aumentaba unos cuantos tonos de rojo y trataba de esbozar una sonrisa

El sonrió más ampliamente y medio agachándose a la parte trasera del banco tomo algo parecido a una sesta y la coloco junto a mí en el banco

-oh pero yo si he traído algo de comer, espero te guste, tuve una tarde muy larga en el consultorio y me encantaría que la compartiéramos, no es demasiada comida - replico mientras se sentaba junto a la sesta

Yo solo pude sonreír, estaba desubicada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿este era el mismo Edward que me hablaba con determinación y dureza hace unas horas por el teléfono? Si hubiese sabido que iba a aparecer tan radiante y seguro me hubiese ahorrado la hora y media de charla autocompadeciente frente a este mismo lago, debería escuchar más seguido a mi voz interior

-Bella? Estas ahí?? - susurro un divertido Edward mientras me observaba penetrantemente

Mi corazón volvió a saltarse un latido al perderme en sus ojos, esas esmeraldas tan radiantes y profundas son las que me atrapan, me envuelven con su calidez, me confortan con su sinceridad, me ponen nerviosa con su determinación y ese brillo especial que no se descifrar que significa, pero que me hace sentir un revoloteo dentro de mi ser y me da la esperanza de sonreírle, porque quizás, no todo salga tan mal como esperaba esta tarde

Edward me devuelve la sonrisa ampliamente y comienza a buscar dentro de la sesta, saca dos manzanas y me alcanza una, le agradezco con un gesto y comenzamos a comerlas mientras admiramos el paisaje que nos rodea, el atardecer es hermoso por esta parte de los ángeles y es que mi nidito de imaginación se convirtió con su llegada en un lugar mágico, las ramas de los arboles se movían al ritmo de la suave brisa arropándonos y encerrándonos mas en nuestra propia burbuja, los patos de la lagunita nadaban alegres y de vez en cuando hundían su cabeza en el agua en busca de comida, un patito blanco se acerco a mi patito feo favorito y comenzó a picarlo tiernamente a lo que el patito marrón respondía alegremente (o al menos eso me pareció), estuvieron así un rato para luego marcharse juntos a la otra orilla del lago, sin saber muy bien porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla

Un suave roce en mi mejilla me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome voltear, el rostro de Edward estaba más cerca de lo que lo recordaba lo que me hizo aguantar la respiración, su belleza me aturdía, era demasiado perfecto, y esta vez fui yo quien acorto la distancia entre nosotros pero sin atreverme a besarlo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y no pude evitar vacilar, no para ver su reacción, no para evitar su rechazo, no, vacile porque este beso lo cambiaria todo y no estaba tan segura de querer dejar a un lado mi soledad, se que suena extraño porque he estado sola toda mi vida pero es eso mismo lo que me asusta, yo sé estar sola, no se estar enamorada, no se siquiera si soy buena en eso, mis labios rozaron lentamente los suyos, Edward entreabrió sus labios en expectativa de un beso y su cálido aliento me embriago, me deje envolver por ese olor a menta y canela que ha estado tanto en mis sueños desde hace más de un mes, recordé su sabor y se me hizo agua la boca, entonces estudie su rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados, su gesto como el de alguien que va a saborear su postre favorito y no pude mas, uní mis labios con los de él y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo completo y un fuego recorrió mis venas quemándome los labios, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y las suyas sujetaron fuertemente mi cintura acercándome a su pecho, sus labios comenzaron a tomar el control tornándose mas demandantes, mis labios tratando de beber todo el dulce sabor de los suyos, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, nuestros pechos ahora juntos en un fuerte abrazo, mi cuerpo necesitando más de él, sus manos recorriendo concienzudamente toda mi espalda y nuestros pulmones nos traicionaron de nuevo pero el beso no termino allí, los labios de Edward buscaron sedientamente mi cuello concentrándose especialmente en mi clavícula descubierta por mi camiseta, no pude evitar gemir de placer cuando un leve mordisco impacto mi hombro derecho y un gemido de respuesta por parte de Edward me aviso del nuevo ataque a mis labios, sus labios eran demandantes pero también profundos, este nuevo beso estaba cargado de emoción, sus manos acunaron mi rostro, sujetándome como si no me quisiera dejar ir, mi lengua suplico entrada y su boca se abrió gustosa dejándome disfrutar de su sabor por completo, sus manos volvieron al dorso de mi cuerpo recorriéndolo pausadamente mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban llenando de corrientes de placer todo mi cuerpo

COMING OUT OF MY CAGE

AND I´VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE

GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN

BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL

El sonido de su celular nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Edward sujeto mi cuello con una mano, aferrando mi cintura con la otra mientras apoyaba nuestras frentes, ambos buscando esa tan necesitado aire, controlando nuestras respiraciones al ritmo de la canción de the killers

IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS

HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?

IT WAS ONLY A KISS

IT WAS ONLY A KISS

Edward no hacia empeño alguno por contestar el teléfono, ni siquiera por separarse de mí, me atreví a romper nuestro silencio ya que lo conveniente de la letra de la canción estaba empezando a afectarme

-no vas a contestar el teléfono? -susurre deseando internamente recibir una negativa ya que no quería separarme de el

-no, nada es más importante que este momento -dijo sin separar su postura

Sus labios volvieron a los míos y la dulzura y suavidad con que me beso me hizo olvidarme del mundo que me rodeaba, fue un beso profundo, lleno de sentimiento y algo más que no sé que es pero se siente espectacular, fue menos pasional y demasiado corto para mi gusto, al separarse volvió a juntar nuestras frentes y me susurro

-ya no puedo vivir sin ti bella por favor no me alejes

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y comencé a notar su nerviosismo, él susurró con voz angustiada

-como me frustra no poder leer tu mente en este momento!

Sonreí y le dije

-no te preocupes, no es tan interesante como crees, es solo que…

-qué? -me pregunto ansioso

Y su tención me hizo sincerarme con él, no podía hacerlo sufrir, se veía realmente frustrado

-que no se para que querría alguien como tu estar con alguien como yo

El alejo su rostro por la sorpresa y examino el mío detenidamente, miro fijamente mis ojos y lo que encontró en ellos lo entristeció, alejo sus manos de mi cuerpo apoyandolas en sus piernas y por primera vez lo vi bajar la mirada avergonzado

-bella, te debo una disculpa, no, te debo más que una disculpa, me comporte como un canalla contigo y sé que no tengo perdón, atacarte de esa manera en mi consultorio fue poco ético de mi parte, entrar a tu departamento fue casi un crimen federal -hizo una pausa para sonreír levemente y me miro a los ojos - no tengo explicación alguna de mis actos, hasta los momentos no logro entender que me ha hecho actuar tan irracionalmente

"Bella, se que lo he hecho todo mal y que en este momento debes pensar que soy un pervertido o un sicópata pero por favor, dame una oportunidad, permítete conocerme como soy realmente, tengo la absoluta confianza de que si me das una oportunidad y me abres las puertas a tu vida no voy a volver a actuar de esa manera, déjame demostrarte que mi locura no es patológica sino que estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi"

Me quede sin aliento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi cerebro se apago y toda función motora se fue al olvido, Edward esta loco por mi??? -JAJA TE LO DIJE!!! AHORA ADMITE QUE TENGO RAZON- él me está pidiendo a mí una oportunidad para estar en mi vida?? Esto no puede ser real, debo estar soñando

Edward tocio nervioso y supe que debía contestar

-yo…este… Edward yo… -balbucee torpemente- yo no sé qué decirte Edward, todo esto es tan irreal para mi

-por que bella? Te he dado tan mala impresión de mi que…

-No! -lo interrumpí- por supuesto que no Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo que me es difícil creer que tu, Edward Cullen, el doctor más sexy de los ángeles (si te busque por google ) dije consiguiendo una sonrisa de su parte- se haya fijado en mi, una simple estudiante de sociología

-bella tu de verdad no te ves con claridad, -dijo esbozando una sonrisa cargada de frustración- eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y mira que se de mujeres, he estado rodeado por ellas en todos mis 29 años de vida –dijo haciéndonos reir para suavizar un poco el ambiente, luego, tomó mi mano con las dos suyas y mirándome fijamente me dijo

-Bella déjame demostrarte lo hermosa que eres, déjame entrar en tu vida

-yo te quiero en mi vida Edward -replique en un ataque de sinceridad- es solo que me da miedo

-de que tienes miedo mi bella?

-de ser feliz...

* * *

Cap 5!!!!!!!

Wow me dio calor escribir este capítulo, puede Edward ser más perfecto??????????!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por leer!!! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi XD seguiré el consejo de salesia y no me preocupare por que algún objeto impacte mi hermoso rostro por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero haya valido la pena la espera!!

Salesia: gracias por escribir!!! a minie no la pondré todavía tengo algo preparado para mickey mouse (risa macabra) jujujuajua y pos Jasper y Alice son pareja segundaria y este capítulo quise enfocarlo en bella pero ya te enteraras de los detalles del alice-jasper mas adelante XD

suiza love: jajaja los hombres son muy cobardes a veces, por mi experiencia, pero suelen tener sus momentos de valentía jijiji, espero saber de ti pronto XD

vero: me alegra que te haya gustado, ya me dirás que te pareció este beso entonces ;)

Anto: pues si espero que Charlie no se le ocurra dar una visita sorpresa a bella y se encuentre a Edward allí de vándalo jijiji no me querría ni imaginar que sucede jeje aunque yo en caso de bella esposaría a Edward a mi cama ;)

alexita: mira que bella también tiene sus momentos de lanzada, mas adelante sabrás de que le sirve a Alice tanta actitud XD

Edith: gracias por tus consejos, siempre son bienvenidos y tienes razón, como yo conozco al Edward de mi historia se me olvida que ustedes no pueden leer mentes!! jeje gracias! espero haber aclarado tus dudas XD las críticas constructivas me encantan así que no te preocupes y espero escuchar mas XD

Saludos a todas mis lectoras y muchos besos sicodélicos!!!!! muack!!

Se despide

Kitty malfoy cullen XD


	6. Chapter 6

_-Bella déjame demostrarte lo hermosa que eres, déjame entrar en tu vida_

_-yo te quiero en mi vida Edward -replique en un ataque de sinceridad- es solo que me da miedo_

_-de que tienes miedo mi bella?_

_-de ser feliz... _

Cap 6

EPOV

Tome sus delicadas manos entre las mías, admirándome nuevamente con la sensación, ¿Por qué un simple roce de mi bella me hace estremecer? Es primera vez que me pasa esto, yo que me creía todo un conocedor del amor por mi larga relación con Carmen en la universidad que termino con su partida del mundo de los mortales, y es que si lo vez desde este punto, tengo todos los motivos de comportarme de esta manera tan sicópata con mi Bella, yo no quiero perderla, no soportaría vivir sin ella, aunque solo hace pocas semanas que la conocí siento que la amo más que a Carmen, que mi felicidad depende completamente de ella

Felicidad!! Mi bella está esperando una respuesta!!

Alzo la mirada y la consigo mirándome, ella se sonroja pero no me evita, sus ojos fijos en los míos y empiezo a sentirme demasiado relajado, me es tan fácil perderme en su mirada, dejarme ahogar en esos pozos de chocolate

-eres tan hermosa bella- se me escapa decirle, no sé porque lo hice

Sus mejillas toman ese delicioso matiz rosa que me enloquece y con confusión en la mirada me habla casi en un susurro

-no te entiendo

-como que no me entiendes? -pregunto con la confusión ahora también en mi rostro

-te digo que tengo miedo de ser feliz y me dices que soy hermosa -me contesta mientras ríe nerviosamente

Y es mi turno de sonrojarme, sonrío nerviosamente y le explico

-lo siento… creo que comencé un tema nuevo sin avisarte

Ambos reímos al unísono y un brillo en sus ojos me dio luz verde de continuar

-bella tengo algo que confesarte -le dije seriamente

Ella bajo la mirada y trato de zafar sus manos de mi agarre, yo las sujete más fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir, ella debía saber esto, es de suma importancia que me sincere con ella aunque signifique la posibilidad de perderla, como decía una gran amiga "el que no arriesga no gana"

-bella por favor mírame- le suplique

Ella subió la mirada lentamente, la tristeza impregnada en sus hermosos ojos

-bella necesito que sepas que yo también tengo miedo -le dije mientras recibía una mirada de sorpresa- es el miedo lo que me ha hecho actuar tan irracionalmente

"cuando comencé en la universidad, conocí a esta chica llamada Carmen, ella era mi compañera de laboratorio y pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, fuimos amigos por 2 años y luego nos volvimos pareja, éramos inseparables, la ame mucho y sé que ella me amo también, 2 días después de nuestra graduación del postgrado en ginecología y obstetricia, fuimos a cenar a su restaurante favorito para celebrar también nuestro 6to aniversario, ese día le iba a proponer matrimonio pero el destino se me adelanto y me la quito, a Carmen le dio un infarto fulminante mientras cenábamos y no hubo nada que pude hacer, en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbo, el dolor era muy fuerte y me jure nunca volver a amar, siempre he sido un caballero, fui criado así, por lo que el disfrutar de compañías clandestinas de alguna mujer no era opción para mi, no va con mi personalidad entonces nunca lo concedí"

La mire intensamente tratando de leer sus pensamientos pero su rostro estaba inescrutable

-bella dime algo por favor-le suplique

-es que… no…osea… estoy hecha un lio…

Como explicarle a mi bella lo que siento por ella? y con una media sonrisa recordé a mi escritora favorita y citando uno de sus libros volví a hablarle

_-"Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza." _

Recibí una amplia sonrisa de mi bella lo que me animo a seguir

-Por eso ya no puedo alejarme de ti, sé que es una pobre excusa, yo me había jurado no volver a amar y por eso también tengo miedo de abrirme a ti pero tengo más miedo de perderte porque tú me has vuelto a la vida bella, por ti me he vuelto a sentir vivo-termine temiendo haber sido muy intenso o demasiado romántico, a veces suelo excederme con mis palabras por eso Emmett siempre se burla de mi ¬¬

Bella soltó sus manos de mi agarre y sentí que el mundo se me venía al suelo, para luego sentirme volar cuando sus finos dedos rozaron mis mejillas, se acerco muy lentamente a mí y era mi turno de tomar la iniciativa, de mostrarle todas las emociones que me hace sentir, uní nuestros labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, rozaba con mis labios lentamente los suyos, como acariciándolos, volcando toda mi emoción en este gesto, mis manos por cuenta propia se aferraron a su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos, mi lengua tratando de absorber todo el dulce néctar de la boca de mi bella, el momento simplemente perfecto y entonces algo hizo clic en mi corazón, finalmente estaba completamente repuesto, sin heridas ni cicatrices, mi bella arreglo mi corazón y yo hare hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, hasta el último día de mi vida…

* * *

Cap 6 listo!!!!!!!

Se que fue muy corto pero entiéndanme por favor, los EPOV me ponen muy nerviosa y tengo que forzar mas mi imaginación, pero era de suma importancia colocar este EPOV para el desarrollo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y no haberlas decepcionado demasiado XD

Veronik y alexita: gracias por pasarse y dejar sus reviews!!! saber que les gusta mi ff me motiva mucho!!! Espero no haber tardado demasiado XD

Suiza-love: me alegra que Edward llegara a tiempo para darte respiración boca a boca, no me conviene que mis lectoras mueran asfixiadas XD me encanta q te gustara lo de Alice y Jasper y pues si fue un poco grosero que se marcharan así pero debes entenderlos!! Tienen 10 años esperando por estar juntos

Edith: jajaja a mi también me gustan mucho los lemmons y cómo ves tuve que cambiar la clasificación del ff para evitar que alguna inocente mente se corrompa con mi acalorada imaginación, lemmons como tal no creo que haya en esta historia pero si habrá momentos intensos entre ellos XD

Lauri: me alaga que te gustara mi historia, como le dije a Edith aunque mi historia no lleva lemmons es bastante intensa físicamente entre los protagonistas, como un amor pasional (rayos debería cambiar el titulo de la historia ¬¬) espero que sigas leyendo!!

Salesia: siiiii antes de que preguntes, siiiii eres la gran amiga que Edward menciona y es que tienes razón, el que no arriezga no gana jajaja XD me encanta como entiendes a bella, de verdad has prestado atención y te has metido en su cabezo, espero con ansias tu review de este capitulo!! A veces pienso que entiendes mejor a mis personajes que yo misma ¬¬ jeje este EPOV fue un poco OOC pero siento que era necesario XD Mickey volverá a aparecer no te preocupes

;-)

Tatty: de verdad quiero pasarme por tus fics pero no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir, hoy tratare de hacer un momentito para leer alguno asi que a lo mejor nos leemos en uno de tus ff

Wenooooooooooo esto es todo amigas jajajaja por ahí nos leemos!!!!!!!

Se despide

Kitty Malfoy Cullen!!!

Muchos besos sicodélicos!!!!!


End file.
